heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Band
"The gods smile on some, and on others they do not." That is what the members of Parmenio's Sacred Band would say. Parmenio formed his Sacred Band in secret, selecting only the toughest, most dedicated and courageous warriors. General Einar brought the members of the Sacred Band through a portal shortly after he saved Parmenio. Parmenio was happy to see his loyal soldiers. On Valhalla, they fight with Parmenio and Marcus Decimus Gallus. This Sacred Band is disciplined and they fight well with other disciplined troops. Stats: *Life: 1 *Move: 4 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 2 *Point Value: 50 *Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Einar Warlord Bonding': Before taking a turn with Sacred Band, you may first take a turn with any Warlord you control who follows Einar. *'Disciplined Army Defense Bonus': If every Army Card you control has a Disciplined personality, each soldier in the Sacred Band receives 1 additional defense die. Synergy *'Einar Warlord Bonding': Einar Warlord Units Marcus Decimus Gallus Parmenio Valguard *'Disciplined Army Defense Bonus': Units with Disciplined Personalities 10th Regiment of Foot Airborne Elite Ashigaru Rilfemen Ashigaru Spearmen Blastatrons Einar Imperium Empress Kiova Gladiatrons Hatamoto Taro Isamu Izumi Samurai James Murphy Kaemon Awa Kato Katsuro Kozuke Samurai Major X17 Marcus Decimus Gallus Master Win Chiu Woo Moriko Ninjas of the Northern Wind Parmenio Red Wyrmling Roman Archers Roman Legionnaires Shaolin Monks Tagawa Samurai Tagawa Samurai Archers Tandros Kreel Theracus Zelrig *Parmenio: Sacred Band Defy Death 15 As Sacred Band units, the Sacred Band may benefit from Parmenio’s Sacred Band Defy Death 15 defense ability. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Leadership As Soldiers, the Sacred Band may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus ability. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Attack Enhancement As Soldiers, the Sacred Band may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. Behind the Game The name is based on The Sacred Band of Thebes (ancient Greek: Ἱερὸς Λόχος τῶν Θηβῶν Hieròs Lókhos tôn Thebôn), a troop of picked soldiers, consisting of 150 age-structured males, which formed the elite force of the Theban army in the 4th century BC. It was organized by the Theban commander Gorgidas in 378 BC and played a crucial role in the Battle of Leuctra. It was annihilated by Philip II of Macedon in the Battle of Chaeronea in 338 BC. Disciplined Army Defense Bonus: If my drafted non-disciplined figures are destroyed and I'm left with only disciplined figures on the board. Do I then get the Disciplined Army Defense Bonus? Yes. (Hasbro FAQ) Sacred Band or Roman Legionnaires? It is often argued that either of these Einar squads is stronger, though they are very similar, they have differences that could easily change the tide of a battle. Legionnaires have the same base stats and cost as the Sacred Band, however the Legionnaires have a potential for +2 defense while the Sacred Band can only reach a maximum of +1. In order to reach their maximum power, Legionnaires must be adjacent to one another, whereas Sacred Band soldiers can hold their defense on their own, down to the last man, meaning they can't be picked off as easily and are more consistent. However their power limits who can be in their army, unlike the Romans, who can use their power regardless who is in their army. Although the Greek Warlord, Parmenio, can make a single Unique Card disciplined, aiding with the defense boost and allowing a slightly more decent selection of figures. On another note, Legionnaires offer a wider variety of bonding than the Sacred Band, allowing bonding with ANY warlord, including Me-Burq-Sa, Ne-Gok-Sa, the Venoc Warlord, etc. Otherwise, the Sacred Band is restricted to bonding with Marcus Decimus Gallus, Parmenio and Valguard. Both squads receive the same bonuses for the most part, but the Sacred Band additionally gets a 30% chance to survive a fatal attack while adjacent to Parmenio. Additionally, many players agree that the Legionnaires' Shields serve to make them more difficult targets. Strategy The Sacred Band is a good squad for fifty points. While they will bond with any Warlord who follows Einar, the best Warlord for them is Parmenio. He allows you to draft one non-disciplined unique Hero or Squad and offers the Sacred Band his "Defy Death" ability. If you draft 2 Sacred Bands, the next best Warlord is Marcus Decimus Gallus. Because the Sacred Band are soldiers, they will also get the attack and move bonuses just like the Roman Legionnaires. Trivia * The real Sacred Band is believed by many to be history's first all-homosexual fighting force. Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Common Squad Category:Zanafor's Discovery